photograph
by Fuyumine
Summary: Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head? And this is where I grew up I think the present owner fixed it up I never knew we'd ever went without The second floor is hard for sneaking out a very good fanfic pls review thx
1. Chapter 1

uOUr kawaii love teacher walks into the room and made a ver ybig annoucnement that shocked all of us and changed our lives forever each and every single day and it was s oamazing but let me show you what truely happened

He walked into class and said w"we have a transfer student" and samanta screamed in happiness and i wanted to bitchslap the smile off of her fucking face and Paige was happy in a good wahy and Grace was wondering if they would be annoying and Angie just wantedt owatch fate/zero and my phone was dying, so iwas not happy.

Anyway mr dickson (thts our kawaii teacher) said we have a transfer stduent and walked to the side and puts on his flower crown to initiat ethe ceremony of welcomign thme, he got his cactuses out and put them on the ceiling so they would sprout cherry blossoms or SAKURAS to celebrate it for us. We love him very much.. Suddenly, the door opeend.

Suddenly, someone , a boy, with very lucious wild locks of White hair fading into brownish purple walked into the room,witha weird anime outfit adn big grey eyes and he looks so happy, like he has found the perfect size potato to make french fries out of. He stood in front of the classroom (which is like at the side but we call it the front gtfo) and bowed down Asian-style and said,

"Hajimemashite (and giglged to himself because hajime... ahajime hinata... ) I am Komaeda Nagito. I am a transfer student from Japan" he said and sits down right next to Angie and said "Hi;"

Angie screams.

THEN! GFfds4000000000332SOMEONE ELSE WALKED IN1!mr dickson Said"oh I am sorry. I forgot we had two" and komeda was SHOCKED ad so sad, he though the was special so now he is crying and angie has to comfort him but odesnt know how, koaeda is going to kill someone, hes so sad.

THE SOMEONE walked in and sat down on hte DESK and went Hello "i am the oteher trasnsfer student, th cool one" and komaeda cried harder "i am... , IP!" AN D ANGIE SCREAMED AND SHOVED KOMAEA ONOT THE FLOOR, WHO CRIED EVEN harder. But nobody fucking cared beacuse KOmaeda is a f

So aynway the angie and the bae were talkin now and sakura were all over the floor, the petals, and people wereyelling so much about how cool it wasBut they made rebecca sneeze a lot so she had to leave (Komaeda was so happy... but Ip said anothe rmean thing and he began to cry again, and made a facebook status to his best frienHdjime hinatas saying "I WANT to go back to Hpes peak academy where people died, the people here are mean, i am ion the floor hinata-kun"

eHe got up when he wasnt said and said..Treece-chan" sama, will you please go out with me"d

TREECE GASPS...

suddenlt the doorr bus tpope n and it wsas the princeiicpla sird danleila; radl vclidffd . he was pretty o k looking but he qas agr yto o so i can;t be the judge of rhart.  
i know angie has a big bcursh on hi m so she was looking at him like he was catnip to a ca hot DAY .DNAiel racdlifee was aggry because h heard there was RUES BREAKNG IB THE SCHOOL... Koam==maeda cannot transfer he yelled: and ijinae=kfycj komaeda was very sad and left by jumoug iout the window. komaeda was dead, rprorbalby...godbye komaeda,,, we had a funera tirigh t there. Radcliffe was sad'S

HE KOLOOKED AT ANGIE,,...Have "you ebee n rbreaking rules, you naguthy girl you.I heard you broke a rule"nad he approchaendh er very eeriously. "what" angie siad and he tocuehd her boobe... .heklooked at her expecaftly, he ex3pectd a REACUI==TUON''

"what" angie isiad agian  
"FUck" her said  
"i want you and yoru voluptuons bdoy" daniel gasped  
"but im flat" anfie said'toyou hare more vulpotsous than my oprevious .. he brkoke up wth yme... HE BROKE MY HEART " DANIEL YELLED AND STRTAED TO CRY LIKE KOMAEDA WHEN TOLD HE CANT TRANSFER TO BOOKER TWASHINGTON MAGNET HIGH SCHOOL '

"whO whO WAS IT! uI wil l break THEIR HEART"

daniel snffed and looked up at the sky through the ceiling somehow ve ry expecntatly , very d=sad, reciminsincg :"... it was...tom felton"  
mr warren walked in and agsapsed "THATS MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"but youre married" angie screamwed  
mr dickson startd to fly i meant cry , hi s flower crw n wilted "I THOUGHT WHEAD SPECOMETHING SPECIAL , MRW AREN, JAMANI 0-KUN"  
Janami Warren screamed

"so nanyway:" Daniel said and touched angie sgooboobe again, softly , te ==h=e niplple became a rocket and dainiel was klike "ho..."  
angie was making neuroritcc sou nds liek "ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhh"

gracew as like, "what he fuck?"

the hn he p ulled o ut his thingy tghT looked like a great value popsicle at walmart adn leaned in to her and it disappeared smehow  
"oh" angie exclaimed yellingly  
tey both saud oh oh oh oh o ho h sexily

and then, e all got turnedo n...so...

r mr dickson fet so lonely now, mr warren did not love himtruey and he had to find a new true love, but where?He wnet out side oso so sadly and arousede aand he felt bad ubut then he saw...komaeda, lickign ap opsicle gfrom great value !IGE LOOKED SO ATRACTIVE... his tongu Licked he popsicle very hardly like there was a picture of giglamesh on it ajd angie and the popsicle was the phone with the picture and angie wa s kissing the picture like a normal day in creative writing first period honestly ou piece of trash

anyway he asked, hwo sre ouu alive"Koameda! you fell from the thirdfloor" and komaeda looked at him and said... "Mr... DICKSON, if you have hope you can rsurive anyhting...: and mr dicksos yees wfilled with tears, he was so touhched by this speecg, he took out his ...DINGLYDOO... it stood sraight up like an aroused popsicle.  
Komaeda gasped111"I'm not gay i am nolnly gay for hinata-kun back home" i"I dont care, ,"mr dickson said "ilvoe "you komaeda... komaeda ws crying again andh is popsicle melted on to him.

Mr dickson went and licked the popsicle off and sai "You are so sexie :" and komaeda nodded

Mr dickson put hsi dinlydoo igup komaedas BUTT...it hurt a lot but komaeda eneded up enjoying it, for he loved mr dickson so much even thoguh e had only know mrmdi foster for like an ohu..r.. he it was love at true sfirst sight true love yes YES YES YES KOMAEDA SCREAMED YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS and hthen he fainted and died because he has to die for the story

mr dickson waws so sad...

chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

i llumi nati chapter 2

so after the funera l that happened for commaeada last preriod we went to p, e qit hcoach karkat vantas. he is sudh a frick in prick he yells t us to run 48 laps every day and exoe ects ud yo play volleyball fuck you coaoch vantsa

but ten a VOLLY EY BAL L player tran sferred in the middle of P.E hisnme was oikawa tooru "hello ladie s" he said "wtf" akarkat said "run 48 laps you fucking prep" karkat wuz a gpth so he wore 7 earrong s on oen ear and fives on the other ear had his hair covering his eeys so he can't see us riunning laps so that's how we skip laps and use a boombox t0 -play runningsoun ds

but oikawa ran 1000 laps (what a fuckign show off ican only run zer0) and went up to treecke and said "helo, woukd you like to see my VOLLEYBOALLS"

"no i wanna see that shit on snapchat" treece ontrerjected she is one of those people wh ostayes on her phoen durinrg PE what a prentetuns prick

So. tooru gto sad mmuch liek commimamdea and took the vollaybapl l and he raise it up to the sun threu the roof and it shone like n angel ball off of tooru;s angelic body. he served it so hard it CAUDGHT ON FIRE.

we usuallydon't get the balle ofver the net so we were gonig to be impressed if it dded and it did. he was on some 360 no scope trick shot shit and like a slo-mo dubstep montag e it flew towardws trece. to this day i can still hear the bass.

"oh shit" treeck said

and she got erweckt the ball slammed straight into ejr face and a light shone and i llumi natied the whole gym and treeckt and the ball disappeared into nothingnens good bye treece

that mm whathcha say song played in the distance as the gy m fell silent

what the fck

'

wehere idid it plau exactly ?WELL yuou see. as it so haeppens, the schol hd a band that layed music eeverytie a DRAMATIC EVENTNT haoepend. they in the backgorundm , entered the gym,... PLAYING Mmmmm mWathch asay, wmM THAT YOU ONLY MEANT WELL? dong. The foru in the front werethe teletubbies and tIMMEDIATELY… THEY SAW OIKAWA… they got turned on ssudenyl, they wanted to ebecome adults since they wer eonly freshmen iin the booker t washington

oikawa, still sad, was crying and laalaa dwent t o him and said Asked what is wrong?Oikawa said "My gf dumped me but she was never my gf: oh no…. tinky winky said sadly, i am so sorry fod you neve addesistance? YES. oikawa said… hthe teletubbies helped him up form the floor frofrom hthe cforce of the ball her thrwe which CAUGHT INF IFRE IYYIF YOU FORGOT. thwile doing this they TOUCHED OIKAWAS YOUNG YO-LLEYBALLS… buy which i mean his BUTT

Oikawa gasped , and immedaitely began to grow an erection planT IT RAISED U P WITH THE FORCE OF A THHIOSUSHAND MOONS FRIN DERSE ABD KARKAT CWAS LIKE HOLY SHIT! KIDS LOOK" AT THAT PENIS"OIKAWAS PENIS PUNCHED KARKT IN TYE

FACE AS HE WALKED BYhe dsereved it tbh

and that was 2nd block


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

NOW WE WENT TO THIRD BLICJ. FOR THIRD BLOCK WE HAVE ENGKSI H. IN THAT CLASS WE HAEVE KARKAT WHY IS HE IN ENLGUSH I THOUGHT HE WAS IN P.3? WELL HE'S A TRASNERFYR STUDENT NOW WE GET THEM A LOT AT BOOKER T WASHINGTON MAGNET HIGH SCHOOL. IN THE FRONT OF THE CLASSRO OM AS THE SENSE I WE HAVE MR. GILGMESH AND HE'S MENTIONED IN BASICALLY EVERY GRAMMR PACKET WE GET LIKE HE WAS SOME HERO OR SOMETHING (a/n: true story bro).

HE'S A FUCKING ASSHJOLY ESPECIALLY TO TO BACK ROW WHERE ME, ANGIE KARKAT AND CU SAT (CU TOOK TREECK'S SEAT R.I.P JHOMIE)

ANYWAY tTODAY WE WERE LEARNING ABOUT VERBS WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE SO MNAY VERBS THEY'RE JUST WORDS FOR DOING STUFF I DIDN'T THINK WE NEEDED TO LEARN ABOUT 5000 VERBS FUCK YOU MR GILGAMESH DONO SAN SENSIEI KUN

"OK MONGRELS TODAY WE'RE LAWNING ABOUT VERBS THEY ARE WORDS YOU USE TO DESCRIBE WHAT YOU DO " AND I STOPPED PAYING ATTENTION TO THE GLITTERY MAN BECAUSE NOBODY CARES ABOUT VERBS ACTUALLY EVERYONE STOPPED PAYING ATTENTION

SUDDENLY KARKAT TAPEPED ON MY SHOULDERWIT H A MEAS PENCIL. "HEY MAN" HE SAID "WANNA BUY SOME COOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAAAINE" WAHT I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE COACH I SAID "WELL PLOT WTWIST I'M SELLING DRUGS OR FDO YOU NOT LIKE COOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAAAINE I SELL METH TOO" WAIT WHY ARE YYOU SELLING COCAINE I ASKED "EVERY TACHER HAS A SIDE JOB" HE REPLIED "NOW DO YOU WANT IT OR NOT" I CONSIDERED GETTING SOME BUT THEN ANGIE JUMPED VER ON TOP OF KARKAT'S DESK AND SAIX I'LL TAKR ALL THE DURGS IT'S FOR SCIENCE CLASS DOR A MAJORGRADE" I WAS CONFISED BECAUSE ME AND ANGIE HAVE LITERALY THE SAME CLASSES AND I NEVER HEARD ABOUT THIS MAJOE GRADE HOLT SHIT I MIGHT FAIL. I ASLOS FORGOT TO MENTION ANGIE IS PRETTY RICH SINCE SHE'S ALSWAYS SPENINF G MONEY AT SCHOPL SO SHE THREW A WHOLE BANK ACCOUNT AT KARKEY AND RAN BACK TO HER SEAT I HEARD SNORTING SUNDS "DO YOU WANT SOME SARAH" SHE AKSKED UM NO

"I DIDN'T WAN TO COME T SCHOOOL BUT IU HEARD THERE WERE FRUGS" SAID A COIVCE FROM THE CORNE R.

I TURNED TO NTHE CORNER AND I FOTGOET TO MENTION MR. GILGAMESH AHS HOLES IN THE FLOOR ACTUALLY ALL THE CLASSROOOMS HAVE HOLES IN THE FLOOR BUT HE'S ON THE FIRST FLOOR SO HIS HOLES ARE RAT BURROWS HOW DID THIS PERSON CRAWL UP FROMTHE RAT BURROW

THE PERSON WAS…...SHINTARO

CHAPTER THREE PART TWO332

ALSO HES'S THE TRANSR STDENT FORM LAST WEEK SO WE DIDN'T MENTION HIN M UNTI L NOW

I DONT' HAVE THE DRUGS I EXPLAINED ANGIE DOES BUT WHEN WE LOOKED OVER TO HER THE DRUGS WER AE ALL GONE AND THERE QAS A LOT OF SMOKE RGERE HOLY SHIT YOU GREEDT FUCK SHINTARO GROWLED ANGRILY

AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ANGIE LAUGHED I DONT KNOW IF I TWAS A REAL LAUGH OR RUG LAUGH BUT SHE WAS LAUHING AND MR GILGAMESH WAS LIKE HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TEACHING YOU MONGREL

ANGIE WAS ANGRY AT THAT BUT KEPT DRUGGING HERSELD YOU GO ANGIE

BUT SHINTARO WAS STIILL MAD HE WWAS GLARING AT ANGIE MERUDOERUOLY

WHAT;S YOUR DUCKOGN PRBLEAM KARKAT ASKED

THEN HE UTRNED HIS ANGRILY GAZE TOWARDS KARKAT AN LUNGED AT HIM WITH A SPEAR (HOLY SHIT IS THAT MY SPEAR CU SAID)

HE KEPT PUTTING THE SPEAR IN AND OUT OF HIS CHEST AND THINGS GOT RED

LIKE REALLY RED

IT LOOKED LIKE THE RED I CANT'T TELL IF IT WAS KARAKT'S BLOOD OR SHINTARO'S JACKET

SUDDENYLY SHELOCKE TURNED AROUND (HE WAS SITTING IN FRONT OF KARAKT)

"Murder….. …..turns me on." HE SAID IN HIS PREPPY BRITISH TURNED ON VOICE

SHINTATO GASPED AS SHERLCK JUMPED OVER HIS FESK TO GVAVE SHINTARE A SULTRY LOOK WIT HIS EYES CLOSED HALF WAY AND LICKE HIS ALEIN LIKE WIDIDNT KNOW WAT TO DO AND KARKAT WAS FUKENG TEDEAD. I JSUT GOT UP AND SAT ON ANGE'S DESK AND SAID "NOT TODAY"

SHERLCOK KISSED SHSITNARO VERY GENTLY ON THE LIPPE AND HIS TONGUE STUCK IOUT AND SHINTARO TOOK IT IN HS M OUTH AND DITHEY DID THE TONGUE TANGO WOO WOO WANGO DIDDLY DANGO CHOO CHOO CHANGO FOR A GOOD 2FIFTEEN MIJNTUES AND GILGAMESH SAID "WAHT TEFCUKL I AM TRYING TO TEACH A BOUT VERB S YOU HORNY MONGNRELS STOOP IT'" BUT HE AS TOO BUSY TRYING TO BEAT CANDY CRUSH ON HISGOLD PHONE.O=SO THEY WCONTINEUD ANYWAY

SHINTARO PUT HIS HANDS INSHERKOCKS PANTS AND WAS SHOCKED 2 FIND..TETNEACLES! SHERLOCK WAS A SEA MOSNTER, "I apologize for scaring you, babe." SHERLC KSAID WHIE HSI TENTACES PURTED OUT OF HSI BRITISH TROUSERS AND WRAPPED AROUND SHNINTARO AND WENT INTO OVEVERY PLACE SHINTARO HAD LIKE HIS POCKETS. THE TENTACLES WENT INTO HSI PCOETS,.BUT TO GO ANY FU5HTER HSHERLOCK NEEDEDL UBE, SO HE PUT HIS TENTACLES ALL OVER KARKAT AND GOT THE BLOOD AND THEN FUCKED SHINTARO'S FPOCKETS WITH KARKAT'SBLOOD AND IT WAS RREALLY GROSS AND I WENT "WHAT THE FUCK."

BUT SHITNARO WAS MMOAJING A LOT ANDSHERLOCK WAS SUPER INTO IT, HE WAS SOLVIGN THE MURDER AT THESAME TIME

GILMGAMESH SAN SAMA SENSEI DONO KUN DIDN'T EVEN CRE TBH IN FACT HE WQS IN THE FORNT OF THE ROOM STARING AT HIS ERELCTION IN THE HUGE MIRROR AND MAKING SOME O F THE CLASS COMPLIMENT HIM FOR A MAJOR GRADE

IT TURNS OUT ANGIE STILL HAD DRUGES ON HER DDESK AND I WWAS TRYING TO GET HER TO NOTICE ME SINCE SHE IS SENPAI AND I AM HER HUMBL E KOUHAI BUT SHE WAS IGNORING ME FUFCKI YOU SENPAI I LOVE YU I WILL DO ANYTONGIN FOR YOU SENPAI PLEASE

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAI

SENPAO

SENPAI IF YOU DONT NOTICE ME I WILL MURDER YOU

CHAPTER 3 END


End file.
